The present invention relates to an automatic flush toilet detergent and perfume dispenser which sends a fixed amount of a detergent into the flush toilet and sprays a liquid perfume into the air each time the flushing system is operated.
The techniques of mounting a chemical dispensing device on the toilet to send a detergent into the toilet upon each use of the lavatory, have been known and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,447,289; 1,643,286, 3,417,410; 3,913,151.
According to U.S. Pat. 1447289, a water container is provided to take water from the flush pipe of a toilet flushing system, having a float on the inside. The floats opens a valve to let a soluble perfume enter the water container, when water in the water container reaches full water level. Because the perfume is immediately carried away and disappears in the sewerage system, little smell of the perfume is distributed into the air.
According: to U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,286, a detergent container is disposed inside a water container, and a linkage is installed in the exhaust valve of the detergent and water containers for controlling the output of the detergent from the detergent container :into the water flushing system by means of the control of water pressure. This structure of the detergent dispensing device is bulky and produces noises during its operation. Another drawback of this structure of detergent dispensing: device is that it does not fit all types of toilets.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,410, a detergent container is provided, having a guide tube to guide flushing water from the flush pipe into the detergent container for mixing with the detergent, and a drain tube for guiding mixed detergent solution out of the detergent container into the flush pipe again.
According: to U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,151, a detergent container is received inside a water container. The detergent container has a drain port at the bottom mounted with two control valves. When the water container is empty, the control valves drop to stop the outlet of the detergent dispensing chamber. When water in the water container is increasing, the first control valve will be lifted by a float to close the drain port. When water in the water container is continuously increasing, the second control valve will be lifted to open the outlet of the detergent dispensing chamber for letting the detergent being prepared in the detergent dispensing chamber driven out of the detergent dispensing chamber into the water container.
The aforesaid structures do not provide any function for allowing the user to check the existing amount of the detergent (perfume) in the detergent (perfume) container visually. Furthermore, they do not spray any perfume into the air but simply send a soluble perfume, if any, into flushing water. Therefore, these devices do not provide the function of purifying the air.